


You made a wish and I fell out of time

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Betrayal, Canonical Character Death, Denial, Drabble Collection, Love, M/M, Pseudo-Incest, Sexual Content, Spoilers
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:14:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22616965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Sa cosa gli piacerebbe davvero fare, sa chi sarebbe capace – se non di curare – almeno di cauterizzare le sue ferite, dargli un po’ di sollievo dal suo dolore.“Dove sei, fratello?”
Relationships: Jane Foster/Thor, Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 4





	You made a wish and I fell out of time

**You made a wish and I fell out of time**

  1. _All by myself – Celine Dion_



Morta.

_La regina Frigga è morta._

Morta.

Più cerca di farsene una ragione, più cade in una spirale di disperazione, di follia, di rabbia.

Di un radicato desiderio sia di vendetta che di più morte, lungo un cammino che lo condurrebbe dritto all’inferno, ancora più in basso di quanto già non sia, rendendolo ancora più un’arma rotta di quanto non sia dal giorno della sua nascita, lì nel freddo di Jotunheim.

E in mezzo a tutta la rabbia, e le scarse cose che possiede dentro quella cella asettica, un volto arriva arrogante nella mente di Loki, alimentando il suo fuoco.

Sa cosa gli piacerebbe davvero fare, sa chi sarebbe capace – se non di curare – almeno di cauterizzare le sue ferite, dargli un po’ di sollievo dal suo dolore.

“Dove sei, fratello?”

  1. _You’ll never be alone – Anastacia_



Avrebbe dovuto affrontarlo e farla finita.

Ammettere con sé stesso che non si fidava di Loki, che non avrebbe più potuto, e ammettere che quel pensiero lo uccideva.

Durante la sua vita, durante il cammino che aveva dovuto percorrere per arrivare all’uomo che era adesso, il fato gli aveva concesso fin troppe persone che avevano fiducia in lui, persone che lo amavano e che erano disposte a morire per lui, a cadere per le sue battaglia.

Ma né suo padre, né sua madre, né Heimdall o Sif o chiunque altro sarebbe stato lo stesso che Loki, per il mero fatto che non gli avrebbero mai detto le verità dure che aveva bisogno di sentire, perché non aveva mai visto lo stesso disprezzo sui loro volti come l’aveva visto su quello del fratello.

Thor aveva bisogno che Loki lo disprezzasse, per ragioni reali o inventate, ne aveva bisogno per crescere e sperare un giorno d’essere uomo abbastanza da perdonare e dimenticare. Per smettere di essere un’arma rotta troppo potente, e smettere di rischiare tutto per un ego troppo grande e troppo poca propensità a sedersi e pensare.

Quindi poteva ammettere con sé stesso di non fidarsi di Loki.

Poteva, finché teneva a mente che l’avrebbe sempre amato, e che avrebbe lottato fino alla morte per mantenerlo al sicuro da sé stesso.

  1. _Luisa’s bones – Crooked Fingers_



“Cosa ne hai fatto di nostro padre?”

È una domanda difficile a cui rispondere.

È difficile perché implica un altro dei suoi tradimenti, è difficile perché vuole che capisca che non è accaduto nulla al suo _amato_ ex re.

Ed è difficile perché il modo in cui Thor si muove dentro di lui gli rende impossibile concentrarsi abbastanza da ricordare il proprio nome, figurarsi l’ubicazione di Odino.

“ _Tuo_ padre.” è ancora abbastanza lucido da sottolineare, allacciando le gambe attorno ai fianchi del fratello, afferrandosi a lui come se ne andasse della propria vita, sperando che potesse continuare per sempre, di non dover rispondere, che il semidio che attualmente lo sovrasta possa restare dov’è per tutta l’eternità.

Thor spinge più forte, più per rabbia che per passione, come se volesse assicurarsi di rendere suo fratello un’arma rotta.

No sapendo quanto realmente rotto sia già.

“Me lo dirai, Loki.” sibila, spingendosi di nuovo dentro, e ancora, e ancora.

E Loki lo farà, quando sarà finito.

Perché è sempre stato bravo a ingannare tutto fuorché sé stesso, e non può mentire: finirà presto.

  1. _Undress me – Anggun_



“Ti ho creduto morto più volte di quanto mi piaccia ricordare, fratello.”

C’è un’accusa nella sua voce, e Thor spera solo che Loki la senta.

E dallo sguardo sul suo viso la sente, e sceglie d’ignorarla.

“Speri che sia un trucco anche per Asgard?” chiede Loki con tranquillità, mentre l’idea della sua casa d’infanzia ridotta in cenere gli causa un dolore che non si aspettava di provare.

Thor alza gli occhi in sua direzione, il dolore in profondità di essi.

Non gli risponde, comunque. Si alza e lo raggiunge, lo abbraccia, lo bacia con tutta la forza che ha, quasi come se volesse ferirlo.

“Sei l’unica cosa che mi resta che possa ancora chiamare casa, Loki.” gli dice, e questa volta non è una minaccia, ed è disperato. “Sono solo un’arma rotta adesso, e avrò bisogno di te per sistemare le cose. Solo per questa volta.”

Loki vuole promettere. Vuole dirgli che può fidarsi di lui, che avrebbe rimesso insieme i suoi pezzi, che ce l’avrebbero fatta.

Ma non lo fa, si limita a baciarlo di nuovo. Perché ne ha bisogno, e perché in questo momento non può correre il rischio di tornare a mentirgli.

  1. _We are the world – USA for Africa_



Riportalo ad Asgard e lascia che affronti la giustizia.

Loki sapeva cosa significasse, e sapeva anche che quelle di suo fratello erano tutte stronzate.

Oh, ovviamente l’avrebbe riportato indietro.

Celebrato come l’eroe che aveva salvato Midgard, mentre su Midgard era l’onnipotente che aveva aiutato a neutralizzare la minaccia del suo stesso fratello.

A Loki sarebbe piaciuto potergli chiedere quale fosse il prezzo, ma Thor si era assicurato che non potesse parlare, si era assicurato che fosse solo un’arma rotta prima di rischiare di fargli mettere piede davanti all’Allfather, senza rischiare di dover di nuovo salvare la situazione e non riuscire a farlo senza l’aiuto dei suoi fenomeni da baraccone.

Loki voleva dargli un pugno. Dimenticare gli incantesimi e i trucchi, dimenticare tutte le armi di tutti i mondi; voleva solo dargli un pugno dritto in faccia, e forse sperare che finalmente vedesse perché aveva fatto tutto questo.

E finalmente fargli vedere quanto si fosse sentito bene Loki ultimamente, con tutta l’attenzione di Thor su di _lui_ , per una volta.

  1. _Eyes wide open – Ashlee Simpson_



Significava moltissime cose.

Non essere figlio di Odino. Né di Frigga. Non essere un asgardiano.

Che Thor non fosse suo fratello.

La sua rabbia s’era alleviata, mentre meditava sulla propria vendetta. Aveva bisogno che la sua mente fosse perfettamente lucida, o i suoi primi istinti gli avrebbero già fatto distruggere il palazzo prima, il regno poi.

Pensò alla propria infanzia, a come Odino avesse sempre istruito Thor per essere re, a quanto distante si fosse sentito Loki, come se gli fosse stata data un’arma rotta là dove suo fratello aveva avuto Mjöllnir.

Sapere perché, adesso, era giunto quasi come un sollievo.

Ma se il suo pianeta natale era rovinato per sempre, se la sua occasione di regnare sui Giganti di Ghiaccio era una magra e deprimente consolazione, si sarebbe dovuto trovare un trono, e sapeva esattamente come procurarsene uno.

Odino diceva di averlo cresciuto come se fosse stato del suo stesso sangue.

Una volta che il suo vero sangue fosse caduto, avrebbe semplicemente dovuto provarlo al suo altro figlio.

  1. _The days – Avicii_



_“Non preoccuparti, Loki. Mi prenderò sempre cura di te.”_

Quella promessa era marchiata a fuoco nella mente di Thor come una maledizione, ricordandogli di ciò che era stata la sua gioventù, di quanto pericolosamente vicini fossero sempre stati lui e il fratello, incapace di spiegarsi come fosse possibile sentirsi in quel modo con Loki, con la propria famiglia.

Adesso, sapere che Loki non era sangue del suo sangue non cambiava niente. Restava sempre il ragazzino pelle e ossa che aveva conosciuto un tempo, quello che aveva risposto a quella promessa dicendo di non aver bisogno che si prendesse cura di lui, e Thor ricordava quanto avesse avuto voglia di baciare quel broncio sul suo viso, allora.

Aveva avuto ragione, come sempre. Loki non aveva bisogno che si prendesse cura di lui, e si era assicurato di provarglielo.

Mentre Thor ascoltava Fury e gli altri parlare di lui, dovette concentrarsi per togliersi di mente quel ragazzino, sostituendolo con l’arma rotta, incontrollabile, che era adesso.

Loki non aveva bisogno che lo facesse, ma avrebbe comunque trovato un modo di prendersi cura di lui.

Era suo fratello, dopotutto.

  1. _Wake me up when September ends – Green Day_



Doveva essere vero questa volta.

Glielo diceva la logica. Il cadavere di fronte a lui lo gridava.

L’universo era sul punto di collassare, la gente stava per venire cancellata dall’esistenza da un folle con una soluzione sinistra per un problema che ancora doveva presentarsi, ma per una volta Thor non riusciva a pensare alla cosa giusta.

Loki era morto.

Thor l’aveva pianto più volte di quanto gli sarebbe piaciuto fare, ma quelle volte in qualche modo sapeva che c’era ancora.

Adesso, qualcosa s’era spezzato dentro di lui, e quello gli aveva detto che era vero.

Loki _Odinson_ s’era chiamato, offrendosi in sacrificio mentre cercava di fare la cosa giusta per la prima volta nella sua vita.

Ora tutto ciò che restava di suo fratello era un involucro spezzato, un’arma rotta, un corpo che non avrebbe visto onore né altro, non lassù.

Vendetta. Quello, Thor poteva provare a offrirglielo.

E dopo, si sarebbe seduto a piangere l’atto finale di un fratello che aveva tanto amato.

  1. _Live to tell – Madonna_



“Potremmo... sai. Restare qui.” Loki baciò il fratello, come se volesse eccitarlo al punto di dire sì alla sua assurda proposta.

Perché _era_ assurda, e lo sapeva.

“E lasciare che Asgard cada sotto il dominio di Hela? Nostro padre ci ha avvertiti per una ragione, Loki. Non possiamo abbandonare la nostra gente. _Io_ non posso.”

Loki assottigliò le labbra, e prese il colpo.

Mise su un sorriso, comunque, come se non l’avesse sentito.

“Nessuno ci conosce qui. Mi rendo conto che non è qualcosa che tu possa apprezzare, ma io personalmente sì. Guardiamo in faccia la realtà, Thor... Hela ci ha resi due armi rotte. Qui possiamo essere chiunque vogliamo, senza responsabilità o...”

“Loki.” lo interruppe suo fratello, secco. “Troverò un modo di tornare a casa.” sospirò, avvicinando una mano per accarezzargli il viso. “Verrai con me?”

Era ingiusto chiedere. Era ingiusto pretendere che tornasse in un regno che lo conosceva e lo odiava, strappandolo alla possibilità di farsi un nuovo nome e una nuova vita. E Thor lo sapeva, non voleva una vita che non includesse lui.

“Forse non dovrei.” disse, sapendo bene che era una menzogna.

“Forse non dovresti.” Thor gli andò dietro, e il suo sorriso disse al fratello che sapeva.

Non si poteva lottare contro un uomo di Asgard. Loki l’aveva imparato sulla propria pelle, e continuava lo stesso a cascarci.

  1. _Rest in peace – Buffy, Once More with Feelings_



“Dovrei aiutarti a salvarla così che ti possa convincere del fatto di non essere innamorato di tuo fratello?” Loki sorrise, lottando contro la prigionia, la morte della madre e la richiesta di Thor, sentendosi come un’arma che era stata rotta, resa inutile per sé stessa.

“Dovresti aiutarmi a salvarla così che...” iniziò Thor, ma poi sospirò e gli afferrò il collo. Per un momento Loki pensò che volesse ucciderlo, ma non si sorprese quando invece lo baciò. “Per favore, Loki.” chiese alla fine, in un sussurro.

Il più piccolo indugiò, le labbra che toccavano ancora quelle del fratello, e il suo sapore gli fece perdere la concentrazione per un momento.

“Ammettilo e basta, Thor. Dimmi ciò che voglio sentire, e ti aiuterò a salvare la tua Jane.”

Poteva andare in mille modi diversi. Potevano lottare, Thor poteva andarsene e lasciarlo lì a marcire, avrebbe potuto cercare di convincerlo.

Non lo fece.

“Ti amo, Loki.”

Fu difficile per il Gigante di Ghiaccio ignorare quella sensazione familiare dentro di sé, ma ignorarla doveva.

“Dimmi il tuo piano.” mormorò, sapendo già che non sarebbe andata a finire come sperava.


End file.
